Not allowed
by xElleCorrupted
Summary: Hope/Sephiroth. Yaoi, underage, not really shota but could be considered? Rated M because of coming up chapter s . Didn't know where else to upload it. Read it; get's pretty steamy.


"Sephi! Sephi, play with me _now_!"

"No."

"Sephi!"

"No."

…

…

"Ple-

"_No_," the busy silver haired man answered, suggesting it would be the final time he would say it. The teen, sitting atop the desk beside the paper work being ordered and signed, pouted, quivering his bottom lip.

"Crying won't help you. I told you I would be busy for the entire week."

Sephiroth glanced at the boy and regretted it. His stomach turned over whenever he viewed his younger lover with hurt plastered on his face. Quickly fidgeting with his papers, he continued his doings as if it were all normal. Or at least, tried to.

Hope rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, swaying his feet that were far from the ground. "You never want to play with me," he whispered, using his absolute best childish voice that he knew would make Sephiroth beg for forgiveness. Sephiroth was never the type to beg. Then again, then came Hope.

"That isn't true," Sephiroth simply said, though ceased writing. He continued after, shaking his head. "I attend to you always."

"_That_ isn't true!" Hope almost shouted, looking at the man with a deathly glare.

Sephiroth glanced at him once more, commanding with his eyes that their voices should be low.

Hope sighed and placed his arms behind him, leaning back slightly. "You're always tired when you come home. You never even want to cuddle," he mumbled, narrowing his eyes.

Sephiroth leaned back against his chair, placing his pencil down and the hand holding it onto his forehead, pushing his hair back further. "Is it possible for you to be quiet for only a few minutes? That's all I'm asking. I'll be here forever if you continue to be a bother."

…

Sephiroth smiled as kindly as he could and patted his hidden-angered lover's bare knee.

"Thank you," he whispered, before returning to his long yet to be finished work.

Hope groaned quietly and stared at the wall before him that held a hanged picture of himself and Sephiroth. Sephiroth was holding him bridal style, though they were far from being married, if marriage was even possible to consideration. They were both smiling and Hope cursed silently. He wished that was the position they were in right now, happiness overflowing them.

Blinking once, he chuckled to himself. _I am dramatic_, he thought.

It was one of the first sentences said to him by the at-the-moment working man.

"What's so funny?" Sephiroth asked.

"Nothing _you_ would be interested in."

Sephiroth chuckled. He was better off not gaining interest anyhow.

…

…

What Hope did next just simply couldn't be helped. He knew he shouldn't. But then again, he knew he should.

Leaning back as far as he could, arms for support, his shirt traveled up abit, showing the pale, creamy white skin underneath it. "Forgive me for speaking," he began, whispering as seductively as his voice could allow.

Sephiroth sighed deeply and glanced at him, blinking once.

Hope continued. "Though, do you want to know what I've been doing, so I could bear the no-touching you?" He placed a hand on his stomach, now halfway showing. Slowly, the hand traveled down to his crotch, and he moaned once, the sound coming ever so softly.

Sephiroth stared, astonished.

He wouldn't allow the little brat to get the best of him and suck him into his games.

The man only turned his chair to face the other properly, smirking lightly.

"No. So show me. Go ahead."

…

"You're such a sour puss."

"Am I? How am I a sour puss? That doesn't really make sense for a name-calling situation like this."

"Yes. And you just are. Sour puss."

"Then you're a tease."

Hope shrugged, sitting straight again and jumping off the desk, gracefully landing like a cat. "I can live with that. It isn't as bad as being a sour puss."

"Mm. Where are you going?"

"Oh, so you're interested in _that_? I hate you."

Sephiroth laughed. "I love you too. Now, where are you going?"

"If you must know," Hope said, practically sighing out the words. "I'm going to go find Zack. Maybe _he'll_ want to _play_ with _me_."

It was wrong, it was selfish, but Hope enjoyed torturing his Sephi that way. The mention of Zack Fair in a sentence made Sephiroth's spine shiver in rage. He absolutely hated Fair.

And that's exactly why Hope enjoyed teasing him this way.

"Really?"

"Yes damnit, really."

"…Mmh, have fun then."

Hope's jaw literally dropped when he heard such calmness in those words. He turned around, stared at the man who was still smirking and he stomped his foot once.

Only because he couldn't think of anything to say.

With a quick _hmph_, he turned around and began to walk to the door that prisoned him in this room.

That is until, his wrist was caught in the process and he was turned right back around and pulled. Before he could protest – or at least open his mouth to do so – warm lips crashed onto his.

The warm lips he hadn't even brushed against with his own for days kissed him as passionately as he yearned for.

Cocking his head to his right, Sephiroth left, Hope pressed his lips rougher into the other.

It just wasn't enough.

Sephiroth could tell the burning, aching desire coming from his other half. Hands placed on the smaller one's hips, he boosted him up onto his lap, feeling the thin legs wrap around his waist tightly. It was total bliss.

Not before long, arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his head closer and the other pair of soft lips had opened slightly welcoming any visitor.

Sephiroth, happy to oblige, allowed his tongue to travel in and taste the crevice that voiced short, hot moans into his own mouth.

Feeling their crotches rub against each other whenever Hope bucked his hips forced Sephiroth to break the kiss for a moment, staring at his lover who stared back desperately.

The air suddenly became thick. Warm, arousing even, yet thick.

It was too hard to breathe even when they were broken apart.

Still, it didn't stop them.

Soon enough, their lips met once again, roughly to the point of ensured bruising the following day. Hope opened his mouth intentionally, wanting that warm muscle to feel against his own.

Tilting their heads to the opposite sides of before, their tongues met in a raging battle, drawing saliva down any open space, sticking against their chins.

Somehow, this was pleasurable for both of them.

Somehow, it was unforgiveable if either stopped in place.

Hope quickly nibbled on his lover's bottom lip before licking it entirely, dragging the tip of his tongue from one end to the other of it, earning a pleasant sigh from the other.

Before their lips met again however, Hope was pushed away slightly and he whined quickly, the only thing connecting their lips being a thick coat of saliva.

"Go do as you intended now – and tell Fair I said hi?"

…

Hope jumped off of the lap he sat on, arousal already becoming unnoticeable.

"I fucking hate you."

"_Now_ whose being the sourpuss?"

"Shut up!" Hope shouted, not caring who heard him or not. Walking out of the office, he slammed the door behind him, stomping the rest of the way and not giving a glance to the other SOLDIERS staring off at him.

Sephiroth leaned back against his chair, using a single lean finger to wipe away the remaining saliva on his chin. Chuckling, he turned back to his work, avoiding his own arousal that was _clearly_ noticeable.

"I win."

* * *

AHHHHH this is different. I know.

This isn't the Ouran Host Club fanfiction I promised. Soz.  
It just didn't work out! I tried my best but...Naw. Reading it over, it wasn't my best. I either upload a story 99% of my best, or 110% of my best. Believe me, you'd be glad I didn't upload it..Didn't make sense at all.

Anyhooooooooooooow,

I hope you enjoyed this little Hope x Sephiroth fanfiction. I am VERY disappointed to see not even a DAMN SINGLE FANFICTION with these two. Prove me wrong by sending me a link however, I searched for maybe 30 minutes? I was surprised no one uploaded the pairing..I think they're cute in a way and I probably like them more than Zack and Cloud...

LULZ,  
I only kid with you.

But they come very close.

Whoa, before I forget. This isn't a oneshot. Nuh. I would have said it was in the title, but nuh. It will have two more chapters. Steamy chapters. Yes, there shall be some Zack X Cloud in it. Oh good lord yes.

WHOOPSIE DAISIES.

I gave the surprise away.

Ah wellz.

RATE AND CRITIQUE! :3

- Extra Info:

Hope is 15 in this. Curse me and the underage with an older man likings. You probably think i'm a creep now. No worries, this liking is only in Anime's.

Sephiroth is 19. Or 20. Preferably 19 turning 20. Still think i'm a creep? Lulz, huzzah.

This story was inspired by NOTHING. I was watching Spice and Wolf and for some reason the idea just popped up into my head. Darn me and my weak concentration. When I thought of this, first thought was:

SMEX.

Second thought was:

LOTS OF SMEX!

But seriously.

SMEX!

Naw. I wanted it to be..cute in a way. xD

Goodbye for now D:


End file.
